The Three Psychotic Nurses
by Shoujo's Revenge
Summary: Poor Wei Wei, even though she's sick, her mom is still going on a date. But she's not gonna leave her only daughter home. To Wei's horror, her nurses are the 3 psychos. Will she survive them or will she suffer?
1. No Way! They're my nurses!

"The Three Psychotic Nurses"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I do own Weili aka Wei.  
  
A/N: Malik is the hikari, Marik is the yami, Ryou is the hikari and Bakura is the yami. Just in case, you didn't know.  
  
I'm sick today, really sick but my mom is still going to leave me at home to go out with that pompous jerk! "I can't believe you going that leave me alone for Pete's sake when you know your onee (only) daughter is thick.(sick)" (a/n: nose stuffed) Mom smiled at me and shook her head. Why smile at me ahen I'm feeling so miserable, why?  
  
"Why are you smiling at me like that?" I bet she could hear the uneasiness in my voice. She simply winked at me while putting on her old pearl earrings, passed down by my great grandmother to my grandmother, who passed it down to her daughter, who is my mom. Which means, she 'll pass it down to me when I'm a little older then I'll have to give it to my own daughter. My family is pretty strange. It's like we have some kind of curse or something. Every couple in our family can only have one girl and when they try ro have another baby, it never works.  
  
But I'm too sick to think about that right now I should be thinking, "Why?!" Mom blinked once or twice and looked at me strangely, "Why what?" I tried to say something but all I did was sneeze at that moment. "Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!" I put a tissue near my nose. "Ow" After about 40 times of blowing and wiping your nose, the possibly 41st time really hurts.  
  
"Bom,(Mom) how can you go out with somebody when I'm tho(so) thick(sick)? Your Wei Wei needs you." I tried to make a puppydog face but my face really hurts like hell.  
  
"Quit being a baby", she said. "You're not going to be alone. In fact, I've hired three people to take care of you while I'm gone."  
  
I couldn't help but feel angry, I mean, she's my mom. She's supposed to take care of me, not complete strangers. "You mean to tell me, people I don't even know are going to be babying me all evening?!"  
  
She shook her head slightly and said," No, your three best friends." Huh? I only had one bestfriend and she was at a concert tonight. Maybe the concert got canceled for some reason. I felt my mouth forming a smile. Then we can hang out like we do all the time. But who were the other two people? Maybe her cousins or sisters.  
  
"Who are the other two? I only have one best friend and I though Lin was-" She chuckled softly to herself and said,"Who said anything about Lin? I meant, Bakura, Malik and Marik." I settled my head further into the fluffy pillow propped up against my back. "Oh" Wait a minute! Did she just say Bakura, Malik and Marik?!  
  
"I'm sorry, my ears must be stuffed up, too. Did you just say the names: Bakura, Malik, Marik?" She nodded. I was getting ready to scream when the doorbell rang.  
  
"Oh! That must be my date!" She ran out of my room and I heard her clomped down the stairs in her high-heeled shoes. I clutched my head my with both hands. My own mom just made my oncoming headache worser. I looked to my left at the dresser beside my bed. My medicine was sitting on the surface. But it was out of my arm's reach. "Come here, damn you" I cursed. I extended my fingers a bit, I almost had it when,"Wei Wei! They're here!"  
  
I jumped up, surprised by my mom's sudden greeting and fell off my bed. "Ow" Now my headache's worser than ever and I still don't have my medicine. My face was facing the beige carpet but I didn't want to look up, especially at the three psychos standing near the doorway. I could hear Malik and his Yami trying not to burst out laughing. Bakura chuckled deeply and seized me by the arm and pulled me up.  
  
He whispered quietly to me,"You're such a baka." The doorbell rang again and mom raced out of the room and clomped down the stairs again to answer the door. Oh, my aching head. Oh, great now I'm alone with three potential murderers. My legs felt like jello and Bakura still had his arms around my arm but he let me go. I fell down instantly and my stomach gurgled but it was drowned out by their laughter.  
  
"Stop laughing" I said meekly. I felt worser now and my headache worsened as their laughter rang throughout my mind. My vision blurred for a second. I'm okay, just have to get back to bed. What is that ringing, is that in my head? No, it's the phone.  
  
"Hello?" I couldn't hear whoever it was. I put the phone down on the dresser and yelled,"Shut up! I'm on the phone and I can't hear over your laughing!" They stopped, they listened to me? I can't think about that now either. "Sorry, who is this?" I said.  
  
"It's Ryou. Is Weili there?" I winced and pulled the phone away for a second. I hate being sick. You can't do anything you normally do without getting hurt. It sounded like he was yelling into the phone but I knew it was my sickness' fault.  
  
"I'm Wei. What's up, Ryou?"  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that I hope you get better soon and that it was partly my idea." I was confused.  
  
"What idea?"  
  
"That Bakura took care of you while you were sick." he said so calmly.  
  
"What?!" I practically shrieked into the phone. "Ryou, I didn't even do anything to you! Why are you punishing me?!"  
  
"I'm not trying to punish you. I just thought that it's be nice and he really needs the money."  
  
"Money?! Can't he just steal! That's what he does best! If Bakura's here because it was your idea, then why is Malik and Marik here?" I whispered into the phone and looked over my shoulder to see if they were listening. Bakura was still standing by the doorway, looking annoyed about something but Malik and Marik was looking in my closet! "Wha-? Malik and Marik, put down my bra right now!" I yelled at them and turned around again.  
  
"The reason Malik and Marik is over there is because of me", another voice came on the other line. Isis?  
  
"Isis, is that you?"  
  
"Yeah, and it's payback time!"  
  
"What?! What did I do?"  
  
She tried to cackle but failed miserablyand ended up in a coughing fit.  
  
"Err, you okay?" I couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"Yeah, could you hold on. I just get a glass of water."  
  
"Forget about that. What did I do to deserve this?"  
  
"You told Lin my secret!" she yelled. I winced again.  
  
"So? That was one person. It's not like I told everybody you know like Bakura" I added some emphasis on that name.  
  
"What are you saying about me, mortal?" I could feel his breath on the back of my neck.  
  
"Aah!" I yelped in surprise. I threw the phone up in the air and I could hear it land on somebody. "Oof!" Everything's getting dark now. My legs can no longer support my body.  
  
A/N: To update or not to update. That is the question and only a reviewer has the answer. 


	2. Is that Really Soup?

Chapter 2: Yuck! I'm Not Eating That!  
  
Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh. I only own Weili aka Wei!  
  
Warnings: OOC (out of character) actions and strong language and sexual misunderstandings.  
  
A/N: Thanx for all the reviewers that are interested in this story!  
  
~~~~~~~~ "You baka! I am not eating that!" I yelled as I jumped out of my bed to dodge a certain white-haired yami's attempt to catch me.  
  
Ever since I opened my eyes, Bakura had been trying to get me to eat his soup. I was hungry but when I caught sight of it, I wanted to throw up. Whatever that thing is, let me assure you it is not soup. For one thing, it is too murky to be soup. Second, it makes gurgling noises and it bubbles every few seconds. It looks like dirt mixed with water and other ...unidentifiable things.  
  
"You are eating it, mortal! Even if I have to feed you myself!" yelled the irritable yami.  
  
"HELP!" I screamed, standing behind the bed. 'Stupid Malik and Marik won't even bother to see what's wrong with me!'  
  
But since he was standing behind the other side of the bed which was near my only escape, the door, I had no escape. I gripped the edge of the bedpost and tried to move slowly to the door. I tried not to make any sudden movements as not to alarm him. I had to make him think that I wasn't going to escape. But of course, when he lets his guard down, I'm going to sprint out of the room. (And hopefully I could find a bridge to jump off from. Death is better than this kind of torture. -_-')  
  
"Now Bakura, why don't we just settle down? I mean, can't we just discuss this?" I asked, giggling nervously.  
  
"You are eating the soup...." he said, dangerously low.  
  
I gulped. Now I was scared and hungry but I am definitely not going to eat that poor excuse of a 'soup'. Yeah, right, it's probably just dirt water. Okay, in order to get my little plan to succeed, I had to get him to believe that I would actually eat that dirt soup. Of course, an image of me sticking my tongue out and making gagging noises popped up into my mind. What if that doesn't work? I mean, I'm such a bad actress. How can anyone possible look at that soup and not cringe at the sight of it? But then again, I would know. In all the years that I made dinner, mom would always crinch at the sight of my cooking. Although, my cooking doesn't literally look like dirt.  
  
"Heh heh. Bakura-san, I know you must've work really hard to make me this soup. But couldn't I just have canned chicken soup?" I asked in feign innocence.  
  
He didn't say anything though. He didn't even look at me, instead he looked down on the floor. This was so unexpected. What was he doing? What's wrong with him? What was that baka waiting for? Isn't he going to yell at me for even suggesting that? I was beginning to feel uncomfortable and curious. I tried to see how he was feeling by leaning forward a little bit so I could see if he was really angry or something.  
  
"Um...Bakura...heh heh...Are you okay?" I asked nervously.  
  
He still didn't answer me and I was starting to feel guilty.  
  
"Whoo-hoo, you okay?" I asked, throwing a pair of rolled-up socks at him.  
  
He didn't even bother to dodge, and then something unexpected happened. He started to make a sobbing sound. I sweatdropped and made a face that showed I was not buying this act. He was not really crying, was he? Although, he's pretty surprising sometimes. What if I actually hurt his feelings? But I was not going to eat the soup just to cheer him up.  
  
"Baku-chan?" I asked, slowly inching towards him.  
  
Although, I was unaware that I was getting closer and closer to him. I didn't even know that my legs were moving. But I had a conscience and I felt sympathy towards him right now. Don't get me wrong but this is probably the only time I will. You would feel pity for him too if you saw him right now. He just looked at the floor, his bangs covering his eyes, his body still and his arms hanging loosely at his sides.  
  
"Bakura?" I asked and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
What happened next was such a blur that I couldn't even believed it happened. But the awful taste on my tongue proves it. This is what I remembered. I put a hand on his shoulder then he grabbed me by my waist and yelled,"GOTCHA!" I yelled and tried to struggle out of his grasp but he had a tight grip on me. Then he quickly jammed the spoon with the awful soup into my mouth. Of course, I immediately barfed it out but unfortunately I tasted it before I spit it out. Take my advice, never eat any of Bakura's cooking. Even if he is good looking (Uh...that's another matter) , don't EVER! It's so bad that my eyes started to water.  
  
"GAH! Help! I'm going to die!" I yelled, attempting to get the taste off my tongue.  
  
I used both of my index fingers to try to scrap the taste off of my tongue but I could still taste it! Bakura laughed hysteriously and I wanted revenge so I grabbed the spoon and jammed it into his open mouth. Heh Heh! I was really satisfied with the result. Now it was my turn to laugh and point at him. But he was strong and survived his cooking. He made a move to pin me down but I ran quickly out of his way for a sick person. I think that if you had someone trying to harm you then you would have enough strength to run away whether you're sick or not.  
  
"Come back here, you stupid girl!" he yelled, chasing after me around the bed.  
  
"Never!" I yelled back, trying to breathe normally.  
  
Although, one of my nostrils is stuffed and the other isn't. I was out of breath and tired but I wasn't going to stop now. Not when some psycho's going to harm me. Also, I was hungry and since I didn't eat anything edible so I was out of strength. I had to come up with another plan to get him to leave me alone. If only I had something that was dear to him, but what? The idea popped into my head when my eyes fell upon the Millenium Ring. That's it! I'll steal his ring but that was too risky since he was wearing it. Then I remembered that Yami once told me the current owners of each Millenium item and who had the Millenium eye?  
  
"Bakura....*pant pant* I can't do this anymore. I'm too tired", I said, trying to sound convincing. I stopped and hugged my stomach to indicate that I was out of breath and tired.  
  
He stopped running which was helping me a little bit. Now to get my plan in action....  
  
"Ooh, Bakura, I'm so sorry. Will you ever forgive me?" I asked, sticking my bottom lip out. I was attempting the sad puppy look. I also opened my arms wide,"Truce?"  
  
I could tell that he didn't believe me since he was eyeing me with a 'what- exactly-are-you-planning?' kind of look. But he walked closer to me, I cackled inside. After all, what could a sick 15-year old girl do to me? I bet he was thinking that and he was so wrong. I could do so much. He stopped a few inches from me.  
  
"Oh, come on. Just give me a hug", I said, whimpering slighly.  
  
"Fine....", he said slowly and hugged me.  
  
"Aww..."  
  
My arms were encircled around him but I hurriedly reached into his pants pocket and pulled it out. (No nasty thoughts please) I loosen my arms around him and smiled triumphly at the Millenium item. I got it! I really had it! He pulled away and looked confused at me. It took him at least a minute to figure what just happened. He had a furious look on his face and made a move at me but I once again dodged. But not good enough, I felt a tugging on my pajama shirt and turned back to find him holding onto the hem.  
  
"Give me back the Millenium eye!" he yelled loudly and I winced. Whoa! He was REALLY pissed off, wasn't he?  
  
"No way!" I shouted, trying to run away but he had a tight grip on my shirt.  
  
"Time for some medicine!" Malik announced, stepping into the room, and pouring some cold medicine into a teaspoon.  
  
"Finally! Where the hell were you?!" I yelled.  
  
"What?" he asked innocently.  
  
"What do you mean 'what?' Are you blind?" I asked, indicating Bakura still clutching onto my shirt.  
  
"Are you that desperate that you'll even do it with a sick girl?" Malik said, laughing.  
  
"WHAT?!" Bakura and I said at the same time. He let go of my shirt. Finally! I scampered away before I even knew it myself. Then I carefully and quietly slid inside my closet. I could still feel the millennium eye in my clamped hand, I wanted to hide it so I hid it in the only place that would be safe for now: inside my bra.  
  
TBC 


End file.
